


Lovers

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Character(s), One Shot Collection, Past Relationship(s), Picnics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Sunrises, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: Three scenes describing the relationships of Aditi and her mage, Khessa and Suri, and Amaya and Janai.
Relationships: Aditi/Kami (The Dragon Prince), Aditi/Original Female Character, Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Khessa/Original Male Character, Khessa/Suri (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Morning Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> heyy everyonee i'm super proud and excited of this little fic because i've never written from aditi's pov before, she's a minor character but something about her really appealed to me, and i wanted to explore what she was like as a character and what her relationship with haimi was like
> 
> this is the first part out of three, i'll upload the khessa/suri chapter tomorrow, and the janaya one in the day after. credit for suri's name goes to inkwelled, while kami is my own <3
> 
> if you wanna support my works, i made a new page exactly for that, you can view it [here](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/). i wanna dedicate this to the janaya fam, thank you all for your support, and everything that you do, i'm really glad to be a part of such a wonderful group
> 
> and i hope you'll like this as much as i do!

* * *

Aditi gazed at the door in front of her. Delicate lines were carved into the dark wood, and the thin engravings were met with strokes of gold. A circle was painted on the center of the door, and from it emerged half a dozen lines, spiraling until they reached the end of the wooden surface. A lovely painting of the Sun that, with the addition of her thoughts troubling her, pulled her away from the feeling of her wife's gentle hands.

Kami stood behind her as she sat in a simple padded chair. Her wife- and High Mage- was fond of music, and was prone to hum loved melodies as she worked, but not today, it seemed. She dipped her fingers in the bowl of scented oil by her side, and ran a strand of Aditi's crimson hair between her closed hands. Two fingers separated the strand into three smaller portions, and she began to weave the parts between each other. Kami's hands were more careful than Aditi's, better to handle fragile things, and Aditi couldn't deny she did a poorer job braiding her own hair.

"Something is bothering you," she spoke. In this early hour of the morning, bright new sunlight filled their shared chamber, and they were both dressed in thin sleeping shifts. Kami's own hair rested uncombed, untwisted like in her formal attire. 

Aditi's eyes drifted to the floor. She didn't need to answer. She heard Kami let out a faint exhale, and could feel the pull from her working hands. She had always been quick, but experience made her even fast, and better. Just before the tips ended, and the braid turned more and more narrow, Kami gathered the ends and secured them with a golden ring. 

The Queen knew what would happen next. Kami stepped from behind her, her shift drifting around her waist with laxness, and kneeled, resting her arms in Aditi's lap. "What is it, my Sun?" She asked, her eyes shining with worry as she lied her chin down. 

The coldness within Aditi's chest cracked to the sight of her wife, so much warmer than her, so lighter and pleasant. Aditi was the second queen after the great divide. Her mother had ruled in the era when humans still populated Lux Aurea, and had been present in the field where the border was made, while Aditi was only a little girl. "I am concerned about the humans." Finally, she admitted.

To her surprise, Kami laughed. "You have nothing to worry about," she looked up at her, brushing the soft fabric of her shift with her fingers. The attack took place a week ago, and Aditi's mind hasn't been quiet since. "We outnumber them by the thousands. Our defenses are stronger, our weapons more advanced, and we have magic on our side."

All of that was true. The humans that dared to attack them were from one kingdom only, the closest to the border, and were pathetic at the least against her soldiers, the Moonshadow, and the Skywing elves, as well as Avizandum, king of the Dragons. Yet, ten of Aditi's soldiers died. "They are getting stronger, if they had the nerves to attack," she said, bitterness shadowing her wife's words.

"But they will never match our strength," Kami rose from the floor and leaned over, planting both of her hands at each side of the chair. They were so close, Aditi felt her breath against her skin, and saw the black ring around the gold of her eyes. She rested her forehead against Aditi's, letting her sun-kissed eyelashes flutter closed. "I will protect you until my dying breath, you know it."


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to the khessa/suri chapter! i love khessa but getting her character right is so difficult for me, so i wanted to write about her in a more vulnerable side. this is in an au where they both survived the corruption of the sunforge
> 
> i'm not feeling very well so i might not upload the janaya chapter tomorrow
> 
> wanna support my works? click [here](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/) <3
> 
> i hope you guys will like it!

* * *

Khessa did the only possible thing that remained that night: go to her bed-chamber. Janai had clasped her by the shoulders and led her straight to the palace after the Sunforge had gone dark, while all Khessa could do was gaze at the dimness of the golden bridge they stepped on, and hear the faint sound of screams below. 

Being a Queen was hard, every day, but this was something beyond this world. Khessa was well aware of her reputation: harsh, unforgiving, with a fist made of iron. It wasn't her choice, it was what honor demanded, after her grandmother had disappeared without a trace, after the humans had murdered thunder. She was raised to stand quietly, and observe, and see treachery behind flattering words. 

She barely remembered how she arrived at her room. The castle was a blur of soldiers running, flashes of golden armor and black obsidian swords. But all she saw was sparks of purple and white, and the red hue that took over the Sunforge.

If she had any strength left in her body, she might have been surprised to see Suri sitting on the edge of her bed, their back at the door. They turned around at the sound at once, and got to their feet. Their face was blackened with ash, the same as hers, and dried blood tainted the right side of their face from a cut. Their robe was torn at the edges, and for the first time since she accepted them as her High Mage, Khessa was Suri with no spirit in their eyes.

"Are you injured?" They stepped to her, their voice no higher than a whisper. She didn't answer, though the answer was clear. Suri didn't break their gaze on her, and gently brought her into their arms. A feeling that brought her warmth, but not now. Although her head fit perfectly in the slope of their shoulder, she didn't raise her hands to embrace them in return, and stared at the line where the wall met the floor. Her room was so dark in this hour, without the Sunforge to cast gentle rays of light.

Suri pulled away from her, and held her shoulders, trying to catch her eyes, almost begging for her to let him in. Khessa felt a sting in her chest. "There are guards outside your door, and below in the courtyard," they said. 

"There will be guards everywhere," she said, in the first time of what felt like an eternity. There was bitterness in her words, and coarseness. Six guards stood by her side on the Sunforge, and six of them died. 

She passed by them, and began to remove her armor. Her hands felt as heavy as stones, and every movement reminded her that somehow, she was alive. She undid the clasp behind her back holding her breastplate, and dropped it on the table by Suri's own armor, much lighter than hers. She peeled the rest of the golden scales, until she was left only with her dirty robes, and kicked her boots away.

Khessa dropped on the bed, the mattress sinking under her weight. She raised her chin, and met the Sunforge outside of her window, a dark abyss of corruption. 

"Where is your sister?" Suri sat next to her. At the familiar closeness, Khessa nearly smiled. They had shared many sweet nights in her chamber, talking, joking, thinking they were fooling anyone. Khessa did her best to conceal her emotions at court, but the castle people were observative by nature. It was only a question of time until she'd have to announce Suri as her partner.

"Probably marching through the city," she said. Despite Janai's absence from the city, she was still commander of their army, and trained them all well. By the time she had led Khessa to her room, the soldiers were at the ready.

She turned her head to look at him. How did this happen? Lux Aurea was now broken. Her eyes drifted to the space between them, and she opened her hand, against the soft covers. Suri took it, their thumb brushing against her knuckles, and they settled closer to each other.

Khessa took a moment to breathe, and savor the warmth of her head against their shoulder. "I'm tired," she said, after a while. The wind from outside seemed to grow colder, and stronger.

Suri's voice sounded to close, it just might have been her own. "I'll bring some water," they said, and stood.


	3. You Will Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyonee this is the last part of those three little drabbles, it came out longer than what i thought it would. also the title was supposed to be part of the dialogue, janai was gonna tell amaya that, and the scene was supposed to be a lot more bittersweet but it turned really funny? and kinda smutty. i did not mean for that to happen
> 
> thank you for everyone who read and commented so far, if you wanna support my works you can do that [here](https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/)
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy this!

* * *

The wind whistled in Janai's ears, ruffling her hair behind her, and she felt a vibration going up her spine every time she hit the ground, like a lightning strike. She drove her ankles at her horse, holding the reins so tight her fingers turned white, and never looked back. She didn't need to. She knew exactly how far behind Amaya was.

The vast openness of the grass field filled every portion of her vision. Green met blue like ocean meeting the sky, and the sky above her was more radiant than ever, and cloudless as well. 

With every meter she crossed, her heart beat faster, like drums inside her chest. Little drops rolled down the side of her face, and the Sun shined on her bare arms. But it wasn't the time to declare her victory yet, as Amaya was right behind her. 

A riding competition was oddly similar to a battle, Janai had come to learn. For a moment, she truly thought she had it, then the next thing she knew, Amaya was galloping by her side, so close she could reach her. And she did reach her. With extreme fearlessness only of someone who had been riding for over two decades, Amaya leaned towards her, never losing speed or balance, and picked her off the horse's back. One arm over her back, the other beneath her knees. Janai gasped, and could only breathe again once Amaya sat her down, holding her close against her. 

Janai didn't care about the competition she lost anymore. She held tightly onto Amaya as the horse slowed down, who gazed at her with a gentle smile, as if she was something precious. Amaya slid her hand to the back of Janai's head, fingers running through her soft locks, and leaned to kiss her.

They sat under a great crimson oak, native to the northern part of Lux Aurea. Their horses were tied to the thick trunk, feasting on the grass. Amaya liked this part more than any other part of Lux Aurea Janai had taken her to. The air was colder thanks to the frozen sea nearby. As much as she enjoyed being in Janai's city, she hadn't adjusted to the weather. The crimson oak, named after the color of its leaves, supplied them with lots of shade, the sunlight twinkling through the many branches.

Janai began to empty the basket they brought with them, setting a pair of porcelain plates on the checkered blanket. She cut slices out of the loaf of bread, the fresh smell traveling to Amaya's nose, butter, and took out a vial of honey. Amaya took a bowl of grapes, and another one of blueberries, and finally the pie. She held it beneath her chin, smiling, and Janai rolled her eyes at her.

The pie was her prize. Not all of it, but she'd get the most parts. And even the pie wasn't enough, Janai would gift her the rest of the prize late, once they'd return to the castle.

Together they ate; Janai focused more on the berries, because of their sweetness, while Amaya preferred to savor the bread. Much better than what they had in Katolis, and Janai swore there was no secret ingredient. Maybe Lux Aurea was just different.

After, they set the dishes aside, and Janai allowed herself to lay her head in Amaya's lap, the Sun warming her face between the leaves. "For how long will you be gone?" She asked.

Amaya's hand that was playing with her locks stopped, and she glanced at the sky before returning to her. "The ride will be less than a month, hopefully, if we don't face any obstacles. We should be in the Earthblood territory for only a few days before heading back."

"So, a little over two months?" She calculated, and Amaya nodded at her, her smile saying something between  _ sorry _ and  _ it isn't so bad _ . And it wasn't so bad. She would come back. As the first kingdom to establish peace, and Lux Aurea accepting, Amaya took it upon herself to serve as an ambassador. Ride further into Xadia with a handful of friends and soldiers to carry the Sunfire Queen's words: peace is coming.

Amaya was strong and far more than capable, but that didn't stop Janai from worrying. "I want you to take my sword," she said, knowing what the response would be, and Amaya rolled her eyes, almost with anger. They've had this discussion before. "A Sunforged dagger then," Janai got up, her legs folded underneath her.

"I will be fine," Amaya told her, for the dozenth time. 

Janai had better arguments in her sleeve. "Just imagine how you will look with that dagger tied to your side," she cooled the heat born out of concern in her chest, and brush her finger on Amaya's soft tunic where she'd have the dagger, right above her waist. "They'll think  _ 'Hm, I recognize those runes. A Sunforged blade, with Lux Aurea gold. She must be important to the Queen, this human.' _ " Janai nearly laughed at her lowered voice, and broke it after the act was done, but didn't fail to notice the sparkle in Amaya's eyes, or how her smile sharpened. 

"I thought your letter was supposed to protect me?" She shot back.

"Yes, but better a dagger." Janai placed her arm on her shoulder, a sudden lack of space between them, and only had a moment to glance at Amaya before she kissed her. Janai accepted her warmth and the taste of her lips, and Amaya brought her to her lap. Gentle breeze moved between them as Janai's knees were planted on the ground, and she draped her arms on Amaya's shoulders after running them through her hair.

She thought she might have to give Amaya the rest of her prize here, but before she could stop, Amaya pulled away from her, and laughed. Her head was inclined as her hands held Janai's back, and her whole body seemed to shake with the joyous sound.

Janai was about to ask her what was the matter when she raised her eyes. " _ Important to the Queen, _ " Amaya repeated her words, such a sweet smile on her face. "Is that what I am now?"

"You want me to lie to the Earthblood Elves?" She twirled a strand of Amaya's hair around her finger, and brushed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You're not even going."

"Well, I can," Janai got off from her, smoothed her clothes, and offered Amaya a hand. 

Amaya gazed around at the great grass field, occasional flowers growing between the patches, and the blue sky, as if she was contemplating. "I think I liked pet better," she said finally, and turned around to her horse.

Janai gasped at the sting, than gagged, sticking her tongue out. " _ Please _ , give me a break," she caught up with Amaya, who laughed at her obvious disgust, and they rode home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> [my tumblr](https://queenjanai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
